Benutzer Diskussion:Florian K
Hier könnt ihr mir direkt Nachrichten schicken. Bitte gebt an, wo ich euch antworten soll - hier oder auf eurer eigenen Diskussionsseite. Standardmäßig antworte ich bei schneller Reaktion (bis eine Stunde nach der Nachricht) direkt hier, danach auf eurer Diskussionsseite. Alte Diskussionen im Archiv. :Welcome to my talk-page! Take a seat, have a drink. Of course you can talk english, just tell me where to answer. If I can't answer up to an hour after your message, I'd answer on your own talk-page - in case you are a registred user. :Old discussions on the archive. type=comment default=Benutzer Diskussion:Florian K width=1 Move'n'Merge Warum nicht dies mit hier verschmelzen? Das hier können wir doch langsam löschen, braucht doch keiner mehr. --Memory 20:38, 25. Okt 2005 (UTC) : Hi Memory! Das hier würde ich gern behalten. Diese Diskussion soll hier weitergeführt werden und der alte Inhalt soll die neue Diskussion nicht direkt überladen. Das ist nur ein Archiv und hat mit den vorstehenden Themen wenig zu tun. 08:07, 26. Okt 2005 (UTC) ::Das hier sollte ruhig behalten werden, um Vorschläge an Änderungen hiervon demonstrieren und nicht nur hier beschreiben zu können. --Kai3k ''[[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 17:38, 26. Okt 2005 (UTC) Es geht mir ja nur um einen "offizielleren" Titel, sonst denkt ja jeder, daß sei eine Sache nur für Florian. Man könnte natürlich auch das Ganze nur verschieben, z.B. nach Hauptseite/Sandbox (oder "Testgebiet"). Das wäre für nicht-Insider etwas eindeutiger. --Memory 22:14, 26. Okt 2005 (UTC) : Das war eine Seite, die ich nur für mich gedacht hatte! Die hat dann erst dem einen, dann dem nächsten gefallen bis sie öffentlich beurteilt wurde. Neue Vorschläge und Tests für die Hauptseite macht ihr bitte unter Hauptseite/Sandbox oder Hauptseite/temp. Das deckt sich auch eher mit "Neue Vorschläge für die Hauptseite". Und jeder Benutzer sollte das Recht auf seine eigene Startseite haben! :-P 07:00, 27. Okt 2005 (UTC) ::Jaaa, die hast Du ja nun auch ;-) --Memory 11:54, 6. Nov 2005 (UTC) Interwiki fr Hab festgestellt, daß die Links zur französischen Version bei uns auch noch nicht gehen :-( --Memory 11:54, 6. Nov 2005 (UTC) : Hi Memory! Huch!? Wir haben Zuwachs? Seit 31. Oktober? Wir brauchen eine Mailingliste für sowas... Du hast recht, Interwiki-Links funktionieren weder von noch nach MA/fr. Das kann nur Jason beheben, dafür muss man die Konfiguration des Wikis etwas tiefer verändern als wir das können. Ich werd ihm Bescheid geben. 13:11, 6. Nov 2005 (UTC) Was tun? Hi, auch wenn Du gerade beschäftigt bist, es steht die Frage im Raum was wir mit eventuellen Copyrightverletzungen machen, die angeblich aber doch keine sind, und ob Du Wert auf die (/Deine) Versionsgeschichte von Liste der TNG Episoden (nummeriert) und den anderen der Art legst, da diese ja in die Serienartikel kopiert wurden und jetzt gelöscht werden (sollen). Merge? --Memory 22:18, 14. Dez 2005 (UTC) : Hi Memory! Danke für deine Hinweise. Was aus Liste der TNG Episoden (nummeriert) und Co. passiert ist, war genau das was ich vermeiden wollte. Ich werde allerdings nicht im Weg stehen, wenn es keinen stört, schießlich bin ich nicht wirklich anwesend. Die Frage der Copyrightverletzungen ist da schon schwieriger. Wo kommt es her, wo geht es hin? Es sieht so aus, dass die Texte eine gemeinsame Quelle haben, die außerhalb des Internet liegt, vielleicht Videotext, Promotext oder Videohülle. Aber das muss man im Einzelnen klären, wenns sein muss mit den anderen Quellen im Netz (siehe http://www.familie-im-web.de/familie/cyberserien/s/star_trek_voyager/voy_077.html). Wenn es Promotexte sind, ist es in meinen Augen fairuse und zu verwenden (gerade weil es Kurzzusammenfassungen sind). Wenn andere Rechte daran haben, muss der Inhalt natürlich entfernt werden. 23:13, 14. Dez 2005 (UTC) Notizen für mich * Anorganische Lebensform Silikon < Silizium * Unvollständige Episoden: Kategorie Diskussion:Memory Alpha Borg-Physiologie Hi, dieses Bild habe ich aus Michael Okuda's Star Trek Encyclopedia gescannt. Es gibt aber trotzdem das Erscheinungsbild der Borg aus der Serie wieder. MfG, Schiggy Begriffsklärungen Hi, habe gerade Morn mit der Liste gefüttert, sollte gleich von alleine gehen... kannst du mal versuchen die Monobook.css wieder zum laufen bringen? -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 12:19, 18. Jan 2006 (UTC) : Hi Kobi! Ok, kann ich machen. Dumme Frage: was geht denn da nicht? Die TOCs scheinen wieder gut zu sein bis auf Details, die Google-Spalten kann ich AFAIK nicht manipulieren. 12:22, 18. Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Also, wenn du mit details meinst so: http://www.jh.kobarg.de/temp/ma_toc.gif dann scheint das richtig zu sein... (übrigens, die programmier von pywikipedia scheinen den solve_disambiguation.py schon wieder kaputt gemacht zu haben...) -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 12:35, 18. Jan 2006 (UTC) Google-Banner Kann es sein, dass der Googlebanner sich irgendwie verstellt hat? Bei mir überdeckt er jetzt den gesamten rechten Bereich, also mir fehlt die komplette Scrollleiste, die "bearbeiten"-Buttons und ein Teil des Schreibfeldes. :( -- Spocky - ✍ talk 13:11, 18. Jan 2006 (UTC) Das Weiß paßt auch nicht wirklich zu uns... --Memory 19:54, 19. Jan 2006 (UTC) Wiki.png Dies braucht immernoch den Copyrightvermerk aus der MA/en --Memory 19:54, 19. Jan 2006 (UTC) Spam bot (von MA/en) Hi Florian. Ich habe die Frage nach diesem Skript einfach mal im #wikicities gestellt. Jason hatte nicht viel Zeit für Erklärungen, hat den Prozess aber schnell gekillt. Was ich mir so zusammengereimt habe, das Skript ist wohl ein offizielles was aufgrund der Spam Blacklist von Wikicities Spam-URLs löscht und damit zusammenhängende Edits rückgängig macht. Problem in unserem Fall: Die Seite von TOSrules steht auf dieser Blacklist, und anscheinend werden Seiten, die diese URL in allen Revisionen enthalten nicht nur rückgängig gemacht sondern komplett gelöscht. Ich werde das mal im Auge behalten, wenn es irgendwann "harmlos genug" ist könnte das eine sinnvolle Ergänzung sein. -- Cid Highwind 19:46, 19. Jan 2006 (UTC) Zwischenspeicherungen Vielen Dank für deinen Hinweis, das hatte ich ehrlich gesagt gar nicht bedacht. Ich regel das demnächst so bzw. schreibe die Artikel vor. Und der nächste Fehler: Ich habe gerade meine Signatur vergessen und muss noch einmal speichern. Tschuldigung. --TheCollective47 11:58, 9. Feb 2006 (UTC) Andreas Katsulas... ...ist vor einigen Wochen an den Folgen seiner Krebserkrankung verstorben - und da wir Michael Piller und James Doohan ja auch betrauert haben, wäre ich dafür einen entsprechende Hinweistafel einzublenden, auch wenn es jetzt doch ein bisserl spät ist. Schließlich war Katsulas ja in Trek gerade als Tomalak ziemlich beliebt. -- defchris (✍ talk) 01:10, 25. Feb 2006 (UTC) :Okay, wusst ich nicht, dass das jeder machen kann... -- defchris (✍ talk) 15:25, 25. Feb 2006 (UTC) Signaturerweiterung Hi Florian, nachdem ich meine Seiten überarbeitet habe und nun auch eine eigene Startseite besitze, möchte ich gerne meine Signatur erweitern. Bis jetzt habe ich das hier erstellt. Allerdings wie geht es dann weiter ? Danke im voraus !! -- Sanyoh 02:54, 16. Mär 2006 (UTC) Jaybot Hello Florian K, I'm sorry I can't write to you in deutsch, I just can't. I'd like to discuss a few things with you about Jaybot, please provide me a reachable contact (preferrably MSN or IRC) so we can get in touch. My email is nunotavares at hotmail.com, or you may leave a message at pt:wikipedia:User:Nuno Tavares. Best regards, Nuno. Meine Signatur Hi Florian, seit der Einführung der neuen Version wird meine Signatur nicht mehr richtig angezeigt. Ich habe jetzt schon mehrere Versuche unternommen, dass meine Diskussionsseite auch wieder verlinkt ist, aber aus irgendeinem Grund haut das nicht hin und es wird nur meine Vorstellungsseite verlinkt. -- Spocky ;talk]] 06:59, 14. Apr 2006 (UTC) : Hallo Spocky! Das Problem haben einige, unter anderem auch Kobi. Ich hab mal was getestet. In deinen Einstellungen stelle bitte "Rohsignatur" an und stelle folgenden Spitznamen ein: Spocky talk. Das sollte hoffentlich funktinieren. Interessanterweise werden viele Sachen auskommentiert, offenbar auch die eckigen Klammern zum Verlinken und die geschweiften für Vorlagen. — Florian™ talk 08:32, 14. Apr 2006 (UTC) ::Test - OK, danke, es funktioniert :) -- Spocky talk 16:38, 14. Apr 2006 (UTC) Roboter Zuerst in der Literatur benutzt wurde das slawische Wort "robota" (polnisch für "Arbeit") vom 1920 tschechichen "SF"-Autor Karel Čapek. siehe auch: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roboter Flinx Benutzerdaten Hallöchen, ich (eigentlich Alphamaennchen) meld' mich unangemeldet, da ich mich irgendwie nicht mehr einloggen kann - auch die Funktion "temporäres Passwort versenden" funktioniert irgendwie nicht. Kann man meinem Account noch irgendwie helfen? Bei meinem Mitbewohner klappt der Login einwandfrei, Cookies sind in meinem SeaMonkey auch aktiviert... --84.175.192.178 17:29, 16. Apr 2006 (UTC)